Tell The Truth Idiots!
by chichi.fujo
Summary: Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu terlihat begitu membencinya/Yaoi/Cr: Om Masashi Kishimoto Main pair: NaruSasu slight NejiSasu
1. Ch 1

Sasuke Pov.

Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Pemuda yang idiot dan urakan.

Meski perilakunya yang konyol, ia banyak digandrungi oleh perempuan karena wajahnya yang -katanya-tampan, ditambah dengan mata sebiru permata safir dan kulit tan eksotis yang membalut tubuhnya yang cukup berotot namun tak berlebihan -aku tidak pernah mencoba mengintip bentuk tubuhnya, namun ia sendiri yang suka melepas baju ketika bermain basket sepulang sekolah-. Aku mungkin harus mencolok mata dan membungkam mulut para fansgirl itu satu persatu dengan kaus kaki flying dutchman agar mereka berhenti memberikan tatapan 'love love' itu pada orang idiot seperti Naruto.

Namun, harus dengan terpaksa aku akui bahwa ia cukup pintar walaupun aku tidak pernah melihatnya serius belajar, dia bahkan selalu tidur ketika di depan sana guru sedang sibuk memberi materi. Tidak sepertiku yang harus benar-benar memperhatikan pelajaran agar dapat memahaminya.

Cukup aneh memang, tapi itu nyata.

Pemuda yang hanya bisa bermain perempuan dan suka berkelahi malah selalu menempati urutan pertama-dan aku kedua- pada ranking sekolah dan menjadi incaran hampir dari semua kaum hawa. Lihat saja wajah bodohnya sekarang, dia bahkan sudah menggandeng seorang putri keluarga Hyuuga padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu dia putus dengan Shion.

Hey, aku tau itu karena semua orang membicarakannya, jangan salah paham, aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat sikapnya yang sok itu.

Oh satu lagi, apakah aku sudah bilang kalau Naruto membenciku?

Yeah, dia selalu seperti ingin mencekikku hingga aku kehabisan napas setiap kali pandangan kami bertemu, dia bahkan selalu mengganggu dan mencari gara-gara denganku. Entah apa yang membuatnya membenciku aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku juga membencinya. Impas bukan?

Hn cukup sudah, sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan diriku.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Keluargaku bisa dibilang sederhana, tidak ada yang spesial, ayahku seorang pekerja kantoran biasa dan ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga, aku juga punya kakak, namanya Uchiha Itachi, dia sekarang sedang menempuh tahun ketiga di universitas Oxford untuk meraih gelar S2 nya. Hebat bukan? Itulah alasan kenapa aku belajar sekuat tenaga, untuk mendapat beasiswa dan mengejar kakakku.

Oke, kurasa cukup sampai sini dulu karena bel telah berbunyi, tanda awal pelajaran akan dimulai.

Sasuke Pov end

"Hei Sasu-chan! Ayo ke kantin!" seru seorang gadis bersurai permen karet pada Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin Sakura." ujar Sasuke sambil memasukkan beberapa bukunya kedalam tas karena jam pelajaran kimia telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu cemberut, "Chk, ayolah.. Apa kau tidak bosan terus di kelas? Kumohon~ temani aku membeli kue, kau tidak lihat aku akan mati kelaparan?" Bujuknya seraya menarik-narik lengan baju seragam milik Sasuke.

"Bilang saja kau ingin melihat durian itu." Ujar Sasuke seraya merotasi kedua bola matanya, jengah akan sikap gadis merah muda disampingnya.

"Aishh.. Dia bukan durian Sasuke! Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?! Dia begitu tampan! Apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum, aaahhh~~ aku ingin meleleh."

"Dan aku ingin muntah, berikan tas mu!"

"Enak saja! Kau pikir tas ku kantung muntah apa?! Yasudahlah, kau pasti mengidap sebuah kelainan langka yang menyebabkan matamu tidak bisa melihat ketampanan—"

Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya, "Kau menang! Aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi berhentilah membicarakan si kuning itu atau– Yakk!! Jangan menjilat tanganku!!"

Sakura pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura, "Baiklah! Ayo ke kantin!" Ujar Sakura penuh semangat, sementara Sasuke masih menggerutu sebal karena telapak tangannya yang ter kontaminasi air liur Sakura sambil sibuk membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu basah yang baru saja ia rampas dari meja di belakangnya. Argh! Tanah mana tanah?

Setibanya di kantin Sasuke dan juga Sakura langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan seperti biasa, yaitu seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya. Membuat Sasuke mual seketika, namun berbeda dengan Sakura yang justru meloncat-loncat sambil berteriak 'Kyaa!! Kyaaa!!' dan sukses membuat si pemuda raven badmood dan malu seketika.

"Sakura! Bisa kau hentikan itu?!"

"Yaampun Sasuke!! Lihat dia! Lihatt!! Tuhann.. Kenapa ada orang setampan dia??" pekik Sakura membuat Sasuke geli sendiri melihat kelakuan sahabat masa kacilnya itu.

Ketika Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. "Neji?" Bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri Sasuke bisa melihat Neji yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei. Sedang mencari tempat duduk? Kau bisa menempati tempatku." Ujar Neji begitu ia sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, menurut Sasuke Neji lebih menawan, dewasa dan baik. Dari sikapnya yang menghormati orang lain membuat Sasuke diam-diam telah menyimpan rasa pada pemuda bersurai panjang itu.

Ya, satu fakta tentang pemuda raven ini. Sasuke menyukai laki-laki. Bukan dalam artian sebagai teman atau saudara, tapi lebih dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Entah sejak kapan hal ini terjadi, tapi Sasuke merasakannya semenjak ia melihat Neji pada saat masa orientasi tahun ajaran pertama dulu. Sudah sering Sasuke mencoba menyangkal fakta mengenai penyimpangan seksual nya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Pada akhirnya pun ia tetap merasakan sesuatu ketika berdekatan dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu, apalagi dengan sikapnya.

Ah~ rasanya Sasuke ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke danau pra sejarah.

"Halo."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak karena lambaian tangan Neji yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya. "Um, maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, nanti bagaimana dengan Sakura–" kalimat Sasuke terhenti ketika ia menyadari jika Sakura telah hilang dari sampingnya. 'Sialan, kemana perginya jambu biji itu?!' Batinnya geram.

Mau dosa tapi takut bunuh.

Yaelah..

"Ayo, nanti tempatnya diambil orang lain." Ajak Neji sambil menyambar pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menariknya ke tempat duduknya tadi, tidak sadarkah Neji jika wajah Sasuke sudah terbakar?

Jadi nge-fly...

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang menatap tajam kearah pemuda raven yang tengah bercengkrama begitu akrab dengan seorang pemuda lainnya, mengabaikan beberapa siswi yang bergerombol di hadapannya. Mata biru itu nampak tak suka ketika melihat bagaimana si pemuda berambut panjang bersikap begitu baik pada si pemuda raven.

Roti di tangannya pun sudah tak lagi berbentuk akibat tangan berbalut kulit tan itu meremasnya, seperti menyalurkan rasa kesalnya pada sebuah roti yang tak bersalah.

"Permisi nona-nona, bisakah kalian berhenti bergerombol disini? Kami ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang singkat ini dengan tenang." seru seseorang dengan membelah kerumunan para gadis itu, dan secara otomatis para gadis itu berangsur membubarkan diri ketika salah seorang pemuda lagi ikut menghampiri Naruto.

"Hoi Nar!" pemuda kuning itu terkejut tatkala seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada keras dan memukul belakan kepalanya. Ketika ia menoleh, matanya menemukan dua orang laki-laki, yang satu berkuncir seperti nanas dan berwajah malas, yang satunya lagi memiliki tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipi nya dan sedang nyengir lebar kearah nya.

Oh, dia tahu siapa yang memukul kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau menyapa dengan cara yang lebih baik dari ini Kiba?" ujarnya sambil balas memukul belakang kepala pemuda bernama Kiba dan sukses membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Kiba serta pemuda berkuncir nanas itu lantas mengambil tempat di depan Naruto karena memang tempat duduk kantin dibuat memanjang dan saling berhadapan dengan meja besar di tengahnya. Shikamaru-si pemuda nanas- menyerahkan sebuah minuman kaleng bersoda pada Naruto, "Kau melihat apa?"

Naruto menerima minuman dari Shikamaru dengan malas kemudian membukanya, "Bukan apa-apa" jawabnya sebelum meminum minuman pemberian Shikamaru.

"Kau melihat Sasuke kan." Celetuk Kiba membuat Naruto tersedak. Pemuda itu terbatuk keras sambil memegangi lehernya, mengundang perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin.

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Kiba berujar cemas, berdiri kemudian menepuk punggung Narurto yang terlihat kesakitan.

Naruto menggeplak kepala Kiba sekali lagi, "Kau buta?! Aku hampir saja mati." Sungutnya setelah batuk dan rasa sakit di pangkal tenggorokan juga hidungnya sedikit mereda.

"Salahmu sendiri minum tidak hati-hati." Kiba kembali pada posisinya semula. Seluruh penghuni kantin pun telah kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing walaupun masih ada yang mencuri pandang kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti tadi bodoh!"

"Yang mana? Sasuke? Entahlah, hanya asal tebak."

Seketika itu Naruto ingin melempar Kiba ke tengah jalan raya.

Shikamaru menguap, seolah di hadapannya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa "Jadi pirang, bagaimana dengan ayah mu? Masih berniat menjodohkanmu?" ujarnya memulai topic pembicraan yang sempat mereka bahas beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto memandang kaleng di tangannya dengan tatapan tak bersemangat, "Ya."

"Kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja."

Kiba berdecak kagum, "Wow, dan kau masih mengencani gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu? Hebat sekali kau. Ngomong-ngomong kau baru putus dengan Shion dan sekarang berpacaran dengan Hinata. Kira-kira bagaimana jika tunanganmu tahu kalau kau seorang playboy?"

"Dia sudah tahu. Lagipula aku berkencan hanya menuruti kemauan gadis-gadis itu, bisa dibilang aku menerima karena kasihan."

"Benarkah? Mulia sekali hatimu." Sindir Kiba tak lupa dengan nada bicara yang sengaja dibuat-buat. Berkencan dengan banyak gadis walaupun tunangannya tahu, bukankah Naruto terlalu serakah? Setidaknya sisakan beberapa gadis cantik untuk Kiba kencani.

"Lagipula tunanganku juga tidak terlalu peduli." Naruto mengdikkan bahunya, kemudian beranjak pergi untuk membeli makanan, tidak lupa sebelum itu matanya melirik kearah salah satu meja yang ternyata telah ditempati oleh orang yang berbeda.

Hari ini akhir pekan, tentunya sekolah libur sehingga para siswa bisa menghabiskan waktu di luar sekolah. Seperti Sasuke saat ini, ia tengah sibuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan yang tak hentinya datang siih berganti. Ya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan part time di salah satu cafe yang cukup terkenal untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan kedua orang tua nya, lagipula ia sudah 17 tahun, usia yang cukup untuk mengambil sebuah pekerjaan sampingan.

"Satu expresso, dan coffee latte tanpa gula." Ulang Sasuke sambil mencatat pada buku kecil di tangannya, stelah itu ia pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanan pada barista yang juga tengah sibuk menyiapkan pesanan lain.

Terus seperti itu hingga jam kerja dari pukul 3 sore sampai 10 malam berakhir.

Sasuke menghela napas lega ketika ia selesai membersihkan meja terakhir. Setelah ini ia bisa pulang dan beristirahat di rumah. Sasuke ingin mengganti seragam kerja dengan baju nya di ruang ganti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke."

Yang dipanggil pun reflex menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Seorang pria berusia 20 tahunan berdiri dengan senyum di wajahnya, menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin pada Sasuke. "Aku menunggumu di parkiran." Ujarnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja setelah Sasuke menerima minumannya.

Sasuke lantas kembali berjalan ke ruang ganti agar ia bisa segera pulang.

Seperti yang dikatakan, pria itu dengan sabar menunggu Sasuke di parkiran seraya duduk di jok motornya dan memainkan ponsel. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekatinya, "Juugo-san."

Pria bernama Juugo itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, sebelum menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri di belakangnya. "Ah, sudah selesai?" Juugo memperbaiki posisinya dan menyerahkan helm pada Sasuke yang langsung menerima nya.

"Hn, seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang seperti ini, aku bisa naik bis." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di jok belakang Juugo.

"Serius? Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculikmu? Atau yang kau tumpangi ternyata bis hantu." Juugo tergelak ketika mendengar decakan dari Sasuke di belakangnya, ia kemudian menyalakan motor dan segera pergi dari parkiran.

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu di perjalanan dengan bercanda, yah bisa desebut hanya Juugo yang sibuk berbicara dan melontarkan lawakan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggumam dan menanggapi sesekali.

Mereka tiba di depan rumah Sasuke tepat 20 menit kemudian. Sasuke sedikit merasa heran ketika mendapati sebuah mobil baru saja keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya, namun Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, mungkin rekan kantor ayahnya.

Sasuke segera turun dari motor, melepas helm lalu menyerahkannya pada Juugo, pria itupun menerimanya dengan tersenyum lalu berpamitan untuk melajukan motornya dan segera pergi. Sasuke pun segera masuk kedalam rumah, ia lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

Keesokan harinya

Pagi hari yang membosankan menurut Sasuke, sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, iia selalu datang begitu pagi dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku sendirian di kelas, ditemani susana hening dan juga udara yang masih dingin.

Namun kali ini ia merasa terganggu ketika mendengar suara debaman sepatu yang menggema di koridor dan suara tawa renyah dari seorang pemuda kemudian disusul oleh suara gadis yang cekikian.

Oh, Sasuke tahu pemilik suara itu, dia adalah-

"Sudah sampai, kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kelasku Naruto-kun."

"Apa perlu aku antar?"

Suara berat namun jernih dengan nada manis itu membuat Sasuke ingin memuntahkan sarapannya. Ia melirik kearah pintu dan mendapati Naruto dengan seorang gadis, siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya saat ini, Hinata.

"Ahaha.. kelasku hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kelasmu Naruto-kun."

Terlihat Naruto tertawa menimpali, namun sedetik kemudian, pemuda pirang itu menarik pinggang ramping Hinata, lalu mencium tepat di bibir gadis itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut dan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Gila! Berciuman di koridor sekolah yang masih sepi?! Pemuda itu memang tidak takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Dari dalam kelas Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Hinata mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto, dan Naruto pun terlihat menekan belakang kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke berusaha berpura-pura sibuk membaca bukunya. Menghalangi matanya melihat pemandangan di depan hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar kembali suara Hinata, pertanda mereka sudah selesai berciuman.

"Sampai ketemu nanti." Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu.

Naruto tersenyum memasuki kelas sambil mengelap bibirnya, sedetik kemudian senyum nya memudar, ia terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke telah berada di bangku nya, namun Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke dan berjalan kearah meja nya sendiri, barisan paling kiri, dua meja di belakang Sasuke.

"Mengintip sepasang kekasih yang berciuman heh? Uchiha." Celetuk Naruto sembari memainkan ponsel pintar miliknya.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut, "Berciuman di koridor sekolah. Che, kurasa urat malu mu sudah putus."ujarnya tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto yang ia yakini sedang mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendengar balasannya. Sasuke menyeringai puas, ia menang.

Tbc

Hai haiii.. ini pertamakali saya aplod di ffn :

Mind to vomment?

Dua lipa - IDGAF

DLDR!


	2. Ch 2

oiya, disini ffnya akan ada yang aku ubah, jadi keknya gak sama persis ama yang di watty yaaa.. anggep aja yang disini tuh another story nya wkwkwk

.

.

.

Naruto memang seorang playboy. Ia selalu mengencani gadis, kemudian memutuskannya beberapa hari atau minggu kemudian.

Seperti saat ini, setelah 3 minggu berpacaran, Naruto memutuskan Hinata secara sepihak, mengabaikan Hinata yang menangis di taman belakang sekolah dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jangan salahkan Naruto, para gadis itu lah yang mendekatinya, jika sudah begitu mana bisa Naruto menolak?

Naruto bersiul sambil berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri lorong bersama Shikamaru dan juga Kiba, tidak terlalu ramai mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore yang artinya sekolah telah di bubarkan sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aku rasa kau harus mengurangi kadar kebrengsekan mu itu Naruto." Celetuk Kiba yang langsung di hadiahi pukulan di belakang kepalanya oleh Shikamaru, "Sakit bodoh!" Kiba berusaha membalas namun bisa dihindari oleh Shikamaru.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana "Kenapa memang?"

Kiba mendelik pada Naruto, "You're really fucking shit! Kau tidak kasihan pada mereka? Memberi harapan lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja."

"Kiba, kau terlalu melankolis."

"Diam kau rusa sialan."

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kiba, membuat wajahnya yang tampan terlihat semakin tampan, para gadis yang mereka lewati pun menahan napas melihat Naruto seperti itu.

Naruto berhenti berjalan tepat ketika sampai di halaman depan sekolah, membuat kedua sahabatnya ikut berhenti di sampingnya. Naruto memandang langit biru yang telah berubah warna menjadi jingga, kemudian beralih memandang segelintir siswa yang berjalan keluar area sekolah, "Kau tahu kenapa melakukannya?." Tanya Naruto sambil menampilkan seringainya.

"Ya, untuk mencoba lubang mereka satu per satu, kau kan penjahat kelamin." Sahut kiba sukses membuat dua tangan mendarat di belakang kepalanya dengan keras.

"Sakit brengsek!" Kiba berjongkok sembari mengelus belakang kepalanya

.

.

.

Dalam mobil pribadi milik Neji, Sasuke memperhatikan Neji yang sibuk menenangkan tangisan Hinata sambil mengemudi. Tadinya Ia dan Neji berniat pulang bersama, namun mereka dikejutkan oleh Hinata yang menangis sambil berlari kearah Neji dan langsung memeluk pemuda bersurai panjang itu erat, mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja diputuskan oleh Naruto.

Sontak saja saat itu juga Neji marah dan ingin menghampiri si pemuda pirang untuk memberikan beberapa pukulan sebagai balasan karena telah menyakiti adiknya, namun Hinata mencegah hal tersebut dan mengatakan pada Neji jika ia ingin segera pulang, mau tak mau Neji pun mengurungkan niatnya dan menuruti permintaan Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar mobil, trotoar terlihat ramai sore ini karena banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Telinganya masih menangkap isakan kecil dari Hinata.

Sasuke heran, apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada para gadis yang ia kencani sehingga mereka akan berakhir menyedihkan ketika telah diputuskan oleh pemuda itu.

"Sasuke." panggilan dengan suara bariton menyapa pendengaran Sasuke yang sontak menolehkan kepalanya, menyahut tanpa suara.

"Aku pikir kau mau ke rumahku terlebih dahulu, aku harus segera membawa Hinata pulang, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tawar Neji masih dengan mengelus punggung Hinata menggunakan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang kemudi mobil.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa turun disini, nanti aku akan naik bis saja."

Neji menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa, aku yang mengajakmu pulang bersama, mana mungkin aku menurunkanmu ditengah perjalanan." Neji menoleh sekilas pada Sasuke yang berada di jok belakang, melihat wajah pemuda raven sesaat sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan di depan. "Hanya sebentar, tidak akan lama." sambungnya ketika tidak mendapati jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah."

Neji pun menghela napas lega.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang semakin merasa kagum pada tuan muda Hyuuga itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil Neji memasuki pekarangan luas milik keluarga Hyuuga. Terlihat jelas kediaman Hyuuga memiliki desain arsitektur tradisional yang kental dengan pepohonan dan juga taman bunga yang terletak di samping kolam ikan dengan air yang jernih. Sungguh kediaman yang hangat.

Mereka bertiga turun dari mobil, Neji membimbing Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya sedangkan Hinata langsung berlari masuk tanpa memerdulikan apapun.

Kesan Sasuke ketika pertama kali memasuki rumah keluarga Hyuuga adalah, luas dan hangat. Ia tak akan heran apabila seluruh penghuni rumah dengan luas ratusan meter persegi itu begitu betah berada di dalam.

Neji mempersilakan Sasuke menunggu di ruang tamu, duduk diatas lantai kayu berlapis tatami dengan sebuah meja pendek yang terletak ditengah ruangan, tak berapa lama sepeninggal Neji, beberapa pelayan datang menghampiri Sasuke dengan membawa sebuah ocha hangat dan juga beberapa macam camilan untuk dinikmati.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa dimanjakan.

Lima menit kemudian Neji menghampiri Sasuke, mengajak sang raven untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti ketika Sasuke dan Neji berada dalam mobil. Sedikit canggung membuat Sasuke terkadang bergerak tidak nyaman diatas kursinya.

Neji yang menyadari tingkah Sasuke lantas meliriknya sejenak sebelum bersuara, "Ada apa Sasuke? Butuh sesuatu?" Neji menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menyadari tingkah tak biasa dari sang Uchiha. Ia ingin tertawa geli melihat Sasuke yang menoleh padanya dengan memasang wajah tidak mengerti, menurutnya wajah Sasuke sangat lucu.

"Tidak."

Setelah itu hening kembali menyapa, Sasuke masih berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Neji dan juga debaran-debaran di jantungnya.

.

.

.

Naruto yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas untuk makan malam dikejutkan oleh sang ayah yang ikut bergabung bersama ibunya yang telah berada disana terlebih dahulu. Ia segera menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang ibu.

"Sejak kapan Ayah sampai?" Tanya Naruto seraya menuangkan segelas air putih untuk dirinya sendiri. Meneguknya sedikit sebelum menatap sang ayah.

Pria yang mempunyai perawakan sama dengan Naruto itupun tersenyum sedikit mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Sekitar dua puluh menit lalu."

"Tumben sekali, pesawatnya tidak delay? Biasanya ayah menyuruhku menunggu berjam-jam di bandara." Ujarnya setengah menyindir, sudah menunuggu lama ternyata pesawatnya delay. Serius, ayahnya ini adalah tipe orang tua yang suka sekali menyusahkan anaknya.

Pernah suatu hari Minato meminta Naruto untuk mengambil berkas penting yang katanya tidak sengaja tertinggal di kantor pada jam 11 malam, tentu saja Naruto terpaksa menyanggupinya setelah berbagai macam alasan yang ia gunakan tidak mempan. Setelah 1 jam mencari, Minato tiba-tiba menelepon dan mengatakan jika berkasnya ternyata sudah ada pada Iruka. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana kesalnya Naruto?

Kenapa Minato tidak menyuruh anak buahnya saja? Kenapa harus Naruto?

"Ayah dijemput Iruka tadi. Bisa kita mulai makan malamnya? Ayah sudah lapar, kau jangan mengajak berdebat."

Naruto mendengus, begitulah ayahnya. Menyebalkan.

Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan juga suaminya, hatinya menghangat mengetahui fakta bahwa keluarga kecilnya masih sama seperti dulu, penuh dengan cinta walaupun jarang sekali berkumpul bersama seperti ini karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Naruto?" Tanya Kushina seraya mengambilkan sepiring nasi untuk Minato.

"Baik-baik saja."

"Ayah harap setelah lulus sekolah kau bisa mengambil alih pekerjaan Ayah." Ujar Minato tanpa melihat raut wajah kesal Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana dengan calon menantu Ayah? Apa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Baik, kami sering jalan bersama." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Hanya jalan?" sahut Kushina.

"Memangnya ibu mengharapkan apa?"

"Ibu pikir hubungan kalian sudah jauh."

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, memandang sang Ibu dengan dahi mengerut "Jauh bagaimana maksud ibu?"

Minato tahu dengan jelas apa yang dimaksud oleh istrinya itu, namun ia memilih diam dan tidak berkomentar, takut salah bicara dan membuat istrinya balik badan semalaman.

"Ish, kau tidak tahu maksud ibu? Kau belum melakukannya?"

Minato yang tengah menelan makanannya pun sontak tersedak. Naruto semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau memang benar-benar payah dalam masalah yang _dewasa_"

Tunggu, apa ibunya ini sedang meragukan hasil dari bibit unggul milik ayahnya?

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Hai haiii, maap ya lama update, soalnya akun aku ketahuan sama pacar, takut si doi tau klo aku ternyata suka ama homoan wkwkwk :3

maap gak bisa reply comment, ini aku yang gak tau caranya apa emang gak ada fitur buat reply comment? :v

**Mind to review?**

**7!! – Orange**

**DLDR**!


End file.
